I'm In Love With Shorty
by Enna York
Summary: Haru, a top notch martial artist, major history buff, and Shinsengumi fan girl suddenly finds herself transported back in time after a major accident. After being saved by the Shinsengumi she begs to serve them as repayment, Heisuke eventually agrees to take her under his wing as a page but only on the condition that she pretends to be a boy. But finds herself falling for him too.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Haru you were amazing out there like always, I'm just so jealous of you." Samantha gushed as she pulled her long fiery red hair out of its pony tail and shaking her head out, "You make karate class seem so easy."

"Now you're just exaggerating. It's just that I've been practicing for years now." Haru insisted waving her hand dismissively embarrassed at how much the other girls in her class fawned over her martial arts skills it in fact made her extremely uncomfortable because it reminded her of how un-girly she was. When Haru was a little girl she wanted nothing more than to be a boy like her six older brothers, wrestling and playing in the mud. But now that she was older all she wanted to be was girly but she found that she simply couldn't do it. She felt extremely uncomfortable in skirts and could never picture herself in girly clothes. She tried, whenever Samantha managed to convince her to go shopping Haru honestly tried, but either looking at the clothes she could never picture herself in them or when she tried them on she felt uncomfortable and in her opinion looked horrible in them.

Her legs were too muscular for skirts, her shoulders seemed too broad and frilly clothes just looked wrong on her. As much as the girls in her class were jealous of her for her martial arts skills she was jealous of them for being able to be girls-she never admitted it but had always wanted a boyfriend. However, guys just didn't seem interested in her all they wanted was to be friends.

"No really, you're so amazing. Seventeen and already you have a second degree black belt! I mean how many people can brag about that!" Samantha gushed eagerly pouncing on her friend's arm and squeezing it tightly.

Haru laughed uncomfortably, "It's just because I've had my junior black belt since I was eleven that they waved the three year waiting period after I got my first degree black belt at sixteen. And I mean I had to wait a year anyways and they extended my grading by two hours anyways." She said trying to change the subject from herself absolutely embarrassed.

"I want to be just like you, I mean what you showed me in class was absolutely fantastic!" Samantha continued oblivious to her friend's embarrassment, unlike Haru who carried a large bulky and extremely heavy duffle bag Samantha simply had a small miniature back pack for her gui that had several girly charms hanging off of it.

"I'm sure that with time that you'll become just like me. I mean you just started about a month ago, these things take time. And you're coming along quite well." Haru stated, _not that you'd want to be me Samantha because that means you have to stop wearing those dresses that you like_ she thought to herself glumly.

Samantha squealed the epitome of girliness in Haru's opinion, with absolutely adorable fire red hair ad matching bright emerald green eyes and long lashes. Samantha always wore frilly girly clothes, and always giggling not to mention she actually knew how to put on makeup something that Haru didn't know how to do though she could fix most problems a car will ever encounter thanks to her twenty six year old brother Timothy who was a mechanic and knew how to care for swords because of her brother Braun who was running a kendo dojo.

"It's all thanks to you teaching me!" Samantha insisted releasing Haru who sighed and rubbed at her arm that was sore. _How is that I can take a punch from my brothers but Samantha's grip hurts horribly… she's even in a purple summer dress with flowers on it_ Haru remarked to herself in her head.

"Y-yeah." Haru laughed uncomfortably scratching at the back of her head, she had recently cut her hair to donate it-that and her brothers kept teasing her about having long hair. But nonetheless donating fifteen inches of hair to make wigs for children with cancer made her feel good.

"Hey Haru, I've got a question." Samantha started Haru hmmed for her to continue, "I've been having problems with my gui top, it keeps opening in class-I mean I wear a tank top and everything but still it seems like such a girl problem-and you're like the only girl I can ask." _The problem that most female martial artists shall encounter… the fact that the uniforms are 'unisex' in other words made for a man's body. I'm surprised that it took Samantha so long to ask me about this…_ Her mind thought glumly.

"Oh that's easy, you just add a few stitches to the top of your gui and it'll keep it closed for you." Haru answered, "I can sew it for you!" she offered, it was the one girly thing that she could manage was sewing and that was only because her brothers were constantly ruining her clothes.

"Thanks, you're like the sister and the brother I've never had!" Samantha exclaimed, she was an only child which made Haru extremely jealous, especially because her parents treated her like their little princess.

"Um yeah." Haru answered shifting her heavy dojo bag on her shoulder, "This is your place right Samantha?" Haru asked coming to a stop in front of her friend's house, Haru on the inside frowned and face palmed-it was true she acted brotherly around her girlfriends. She warded off troublesome boys, she was always called on for her brute strength, she even walked them home from school to make sure they got home safe.

"Thank you for walking me home Haru, you make me feel so safe when you do that." Samantha insisted and dashed off to her front door waving over her shoulder as she went.

"Bye Sammy!" Haru shouted shifting her heavy duffle bag on her shoulder, she frowned thinking about the contents _I'm such a fail at being a girl. Most girls carry around their cell phone and lipstick in cute little purses. I carry around my sparring gear and kobudo weapons in a heavy duffle bag_ she thought to herself.

She sighed heavily and continued down the street drinking heavily out of her water bottle continuing down the street, unlike Samantha she hadn't changed out of her gui after class. Haru wanted nothing more than to shower when she got home and get changed.

She finally got to her street when she felt someone approach her from behind her, she twisted and kicked out behind her, her brother Seth laughed and jumped back out of range, "And there goes Haru launching one of her famous thrust kicks out!" Seth announced as if he were announcing at a sports game.

"Seth! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me! I'm seriously going to hurt you one of these days without meaning to!" Haru shrieked at her blonde half -brother who laughed at her, whereas she was half Japanese and half American, her brother was full American. But despite having different mothers they still managed to look closely related.

"Guess who got first place!" her brother called, holding up his motor cross helmet in triumph. It was then that she realised he was still dressed in his motor cross gear that was coated in dirt and that his blonde hair was plastered to his head.

"What no way!" Haru yelled and pounced on her brother embracing him tightly, he grabbed her and they spun around yelling and cheering excitedly. Seth was the youngest out of her brothers being less than a year behind of her, the two were by far the closest out of all the siblings, "I told you that you'd win!"

"I know, we're having burgers tonight to celebrate!" Seth called out excitedly.

"Oh my gosh I love you even more now for getting us meat for dinner!" Haru yelled out happily and teasingly, it had long since been a running family joke to joke about meals with meat because meat sometimes got pricey for a family of eight who were all hearty eaters.

"Hey idiots can you step yelling and tackling each other in the middle of the street?!" Timothy yelled at them from their door step, the siblings released one another.

"I'm so totally beating you to the doorstep!" Haru shouted out competitively grinning wickedly at her brother. The two ran for the door sprinting at full speed, when they got to the porch Seth suddenly shoulder checked her and the two went flying onto the front lawn wrestling with one another.

Timothy sighed in frustration and pulled them off of one another, "I said knock it off you two!" He'd always had the least patience among her brothers, the most stern and strict as well, though everyone loved him for his sense of responsibility and keeping the house in order.

"Yes sir." Seth and Haru said in unison hanging their heads shamed.

Seth ruffled his sister's hair, "Look at my little sister-if it weren't for the fact that she had boobs I'd swear she was a boy!" he remarked.

Haru flushed bright scarlet red at the comment, "Seth that was inappropriate and you know it!" she yelled at her brother embarrassed, he meanwhile was snickering madly at the remark. Timothy glared at his younger half-brother who stopped giggling and swallowed in terror at his stern older brother who had been in charge of discipline since they were children.

Braun swung the front door open coughing, "Not to be interrupting but I left my swords back at the dojo, Haru do you mind running back and getting them for me? I'd go but Dad and I have started the barbeque and I can't leave it, making dinner for eight hearty eaters after all." He withdrew the key to the dojo and tossed it to his little sister who dropped her water bottle to snatch the keys out of the air.

Haru shook her head out, "Fine, but take my bag will you!" she shouted throwing her heavy duffle bag at her brother's face, caught off guard it hit him hard and his three siblings snickered in response. She turned and began sprinting down the street, "Save some of that meat for me guys. I'll be back in no time!" she put her head down and sprinted back to her brother's dojo, it was kendo a relatively new martial art for Haru. She was better with her hands or wooden weapons not swords.

She had only started a year ago after getting her black belt in karate as a way of celebration, "Hiya how you doing?" she called out to the Parkinsons who were a sweet family in her neighbourhood currently out and tending to their front lawn. They straightened up and waved at her in a friendly manner, the Everson's were known all around town. Partially because Haru's father was the town sheriff and the town was on the small side but also because all of the Everson children were known for being extremely outgoing, friendly and helpful. At the next street intersection Haru stopped her mad dash to help Mrs. Bartson an elderly resident in the town who was still recovering from her hip surgery cross the street.

After helping the elderly woman Haru returned to her dash to her brother's dojo panting and sweat covered, she approached the door sliding the key in and stepping in putting the security code to shut the alarm off.

Haru flicked the lights on and her eyes scanned the room settling on the front of the dojo positioned to the east as it should be with the kamisa set up to respect all the past instructors. She could hear her classmates teasing her right now, it was playful teasing but for as long as she could remember Haru could remember her classmates telling her that her family-or at least her should move back to Japan because they were all martial arts focused and took it so seriously. She slipped her shoes off sliding them toes facing out against the doorway. Her father was American born but when he was twenty immigrated to Japan and worked there for a decade, it was where he met her mother and all of her older brothers were born. She never actually got to set foot in Japan as her parents had moved back to America when she was born.

She bowed before stepping into the dojo retrieving her brother's precious swords, they were more expensive than the dojo itself-he had saved for them for years. Unable to resist the urge Haru bit down on her lip before slowing unsheathing her brother's katana. It was close to two hundred years old-apparently used by a member in the eighth division in the Shinsengumi. But despite its age was extremely well cared for and looked after.

Her small hands wrapped around the handle, she could only imagine what this sword had seen how it's original wielder tended to it. She felt like a joke holding it in her hands, she felt that no matter how hard she trained that she could never match their skill. But despite this Haru felt the urge to train and try and make the original wielder proud-make their spirit at rest knowing their art carried on.

She took an offensive stance in the center of the wooden floor and her imagination conjured the enemies that she would face. She waited for them to strike first, she would never engage the attack-Haru would only ever defend. She defended herself releasing a yell as she fought back for her life against imaginary foes. She swung the sword around in expert and controlled arcs and slashes.

After two minutes of shadow sparing she knew she had to stop and return home, if her dash had not exhausted her-her mock fight had. She was drenched in sweat-if not for her hair clips her hair would've been in her face. She wiped the blade clean before slipping it back into its sheath. She trotted to the end of the dojo floor turning to face in and bowing. She stepped off of the dojo floor and shoved her feet back into her well-worn running shoes.

She needed new ones, these runners were worn out since they were her only pair of shoes and she wore them everywhere but she spent the last of her allowance on her favourite Shonnen manga series, a historical- though Haru admitted horribly historically inaccurate retelling of her long time heroes the Shinsengumi. She reset the alarm and locked the door behind her testing it to make sure it was closed behind her. She jogged down the street on her way back home, she'd prefer to be on the other side of the street jogging next to the river but she knew if she did that she'd get side-tracked and take longer so she forced herself to stay on the opposite side of the river.

Her jog took an unfortunately timed break when she just missed a crossing light at a three way intersection, she stood patiently waiting at the cross walk for the light to change when suddenly one of her neighbours sprinted past.

It was Francis Leuhern a small scrawny boy in town known for being bullied but mostly because he picked fights, he sprinted into the street not even paying attention, "Come back here Francis!" shouted out the group of town bullies behind him, Haru turned ready to engage the bullies they knew her well and usually ran at the sight of her, only for her to hear the screech of brakes. She turned her attention back to the street, a delivery truck was speeding right towards Francis who was frozen in the street dead terrified.

Haru sprinted forwards for the boy, she shoved him forwards roughly and he went flying towards the curb. She wanted to sigh in relief but before she could her face was illuminated in the headlights of the incoming truck. She heard the crash and saw the sky as she felt herself go flying through the air. She was knocked straight off of her feet, she felt the crack resound through her, the collision shattering her bones easily like glass. She could see the front of the truck that had just crashed into her.

 _Is that what's going to be left of me? A dented bumper coated in blood?_ Her mind thought as she flew from the impact, the air was knocked from her lungs and she felt herself go numb. She flew over the street and slammed hard into the side walk rolling down the embankment on its side and falling down into the river.

She splashed into the water bubbles flying up all around her, she involuntarily breathed in the water, it rushed into her lungs and she choked on it her vision going blurry and darkening.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru awoke to coughing up water. Violent heaving coughs to wrench the water out of her system, her throat feeling dry and torn open. Her eyes weakly fluttered open, something that Haru despised feeling weak.

She forced herself to sit up despite the fact that it made her head swim and made her stomach roll, she was soaking wet her hair and gui soaked through _Thank goodness it's heavy cotton and not see through right now_ she thought to herself. She felt hard stone digging into her back and finally registered her surroundings.

She was resting on a large stone staircase that lead up to a temple, a real authentic Japanese temple. She glanced down the staircase to see an entire town straight out of one of brother's historic books, _where… where am I?_ She thought to herself feeling absolutely terrified and curious at the same time. Terrified because she didn't know where she was or how she got there but also immensely curious about her surroundings. She noticed that clenched tightly in her hand was her brother's sword.

She forced herself up to her feet stumbling for a few seconds before managing to reorient herself, she slipped the sword into her belt at her hip. "Okay Haru, let's not freak out right now. You may be in a weird place that you have never been before but it's probably just a bad dream, that's it a really bad dream." She told herself swallowing nervously.

"I'm just going look around and hope I can find someone to help me." She told herself wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. It was cold her breath coming out in white puffs before her and she was still soaking wet. Still feeling woozy and sick to her stomach she managed somehow to make it down the treacherous stairs without falling.

She managed to make it down to the street which was dirt and hard packed. She looked the buildings over, she felt like she was stuck in some historical movie with the wood and paper buildings surrounding her. The street however looked empty and the lights were out in most of the houses, "H-hello is anybody the-there?" Haru stuttered out partially from fear and from the cold, but was met with silence.

 _I'm just going to walk down a few streets and then go back to the temple if I can't find any help_ she told herself, she began to walk down the street looking desperately for someone to help her. She heard footsteps behind her, she instantly unwrapped her arms instinctively her martial arts instructor's voice resounding through her mind _never occupy your hands when somewhere dangerous they need to be ready because you never know._

"Somebody there?" she called out and saw a shadow move, "Hello?" she asked and then they leapt at her from the shadows. She kicked out at them sending them back, "Who are you?" she demanded as the figure recovered and stepped into the dim light of the stars and moon.

They were dressed in traditional Japanese robes, familiar robes to Haru's eyes from her brother Braun's books, which were flipping through her mind. He was an avid history buff reading her those books since she was little heck she was even reading them herself now pestering him every week for a new one to read.

They came at her again lunging at her, she yelled and struck forward at their nose with her palm and stomping down on his foot, "I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to!" she shouted angrily in warning.

They staggered back into the light and smiled at her, it was then that she noticed the details about his appearance, "Come on walking around here at this kind of night you're just asking for trouble." He spoke to her clearly in Japanese, her ears heard it but understood it clearly. Haru knew she could speak a little but not a lot, but somehow her mind was able to translate it perfectly.

"Get away from me, don't make me hurt you!" Haru yelled at him in fluent Japanese before she could even begin to think about how her mind and vocabulary seemed to have grown by magic he rushed at her once again. She roared in anger and grabbed him around the waist throwing him roughly into the ground. Dirt and dust kicked up from his impact and she stomped down hard on his ribs before kicking him away.

Before she could make a run for it someone slashed at her with a blade from behind, her only warning was the soft swish of the blade being drawn, she twisted the blade just grazing her shoulder slicing the fabric of her gui open. She turned to face yet another opponent, this one brandishing a blade.

"Get away from me!" Haru threatened and he advanced on her thrusting his blade forward, she dodged to the side bringing her arms up to defend herself. She wasn't the top ranking sparring competitor in her dojo for nothing.

 _He's going to have the advantage of reach not to mention the fact it's a sword, I'm just going to have to get rid of it then._ She thought to herself she launched forward sending out a right hook followed by a left jab to the head. Her right arm punched forwards with all of her strength for his gut, he bent over reflexively and she followed with three upper cuts to under his jaw.

He fell onto his back roughly in the dirt, the first attacker leapt at her from behind grabbing her and ripping at her hair, "Let me go!" she yelled grabbing onto him and struggling, after a few seconds struggle she pulled him off and threw him over her shoulder.

She backed away but in her fright tripped over her own feet falling onto her butt roughly, she scrambled to get up as her two attackers advanced at her, the one with the sword thrust his sword forwards her eyes widened in fright as she was unable to do anything.

 _Am I just going to die a second time?_ She thought to herself terrified when another sword stabbed straight through her both of her attackers' chests the bright red blood splattering over her face, she did what came instinctively and screamed at the top of her lungs only for a hand to be clamped down over her mouth to silence her.

"Silence or do you want to draw the attention of everybody in the city?" a masculine voice growled from behind her. She bit down hard on the hand and scrambled away from the new attacker getting to her feet.

"S-stay away from me!" she growled trembling in fear, two men had just died right in front of her. Sure they were attacking her-but what if it was because she was caught up in the middle of some weird gang war or something? She didn't know and she certainly didn't need people dying right on her let alone in such a horrible fashion.

"Look we're only here to help you." The voices from behind her now dead attackers said, she jumped away from them for her back to bump against the wall behind her. She realised the three of them had her trapped she was going to have to fight her way out.

"I-if you leave me alone I swear I won't call the cops on you or say anything. I just want to go home!" she offered hoping the insane people would leave her alone.

The one who had come up behind her advanced he was a large man easily bigger than her brothers with a green bandana wrapped around his head and brown spiked hair, "Look we'll explain everything but you need to calm down." He pleaded, a small part of her mind registered that this was still all in Japanese and that her mind had miraculously figured out how to translate it all for her to understand.

"Like hell I am!" Haru exclaimed sending a front thrust kick at him but he simply absorbed the kick and stared at her surprised at her out-burst, she re-chambered her leg and tried for a side kick sending him stumbling a few steps back. She twisted switching kicking legs and sending a round house kick for his face, his head cracked to the side and she used his distraction to use a hip throw sending him to the ground and getting him into a wrist lock.

"One wrong move and I'll break your wrist got that!" she yelled, "Now get to your feet and put your free hand on your head now!" she barked at him violently reefing roughly on his arm, "I said now!"" she ordered and violently tugged, he groaned and got up placing his hand on his head as she ordered him. She had effectively turned him into a human shield from his comrades and rendered him incapable of fighting her.

"We're going for a walk to the nearest police station you hear! Now where is it?!" she yelled out.

"What are you talking about-" her attacker started and she applied pressure on her lock causing him to yelp in pain.

"The police station, I'm reporting you for murder and assault! And whatever else you've done wrong you criminals!" she accused them. Suddenly from the dark a sword cut through the darkness and placed itself against her throat.

"Release him right now." A voice ordered from the shadows, Haru gulped in fear and released the brunette, the new attacker stepping into the light. She gasped in surprise he too was wearing the traditional robes with amber eyes and red-brown coloured hair.

He drew his sword back, "You should've just killed her!" the new swordsman exclaimed and went to drive forwards with his sword, Haru involuntarily flinched and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the killing blow wondering what a sword thrusting through her throat would feel Like.

"Wait, I think she's a foreigner!" called one of the figures still in the dark, he stepped forwards into the light. Haru opened her eyes, he was small a lot smaller than the others, even shorter than her. He had long wild brown hair contained in a ponytail behind his head. He grabbed the sword and pushed it away, "It could cause problems if we kill her!"

"You, are you a foreigner?" the one with the sword demanded knocking aside the smaller boy's hand and pointing the sword at her again.

"I think?" she replied and shook her head, "I have no idea where I am right now but if you have to now I'm from the States!" she yelled in a nervous rush, "I just want to go home!"

"So she is a westerner, I guess that explains the weird outfit." The one with a sword stated, Haru glanced down at her wet, dirt and blood covered gui that was torn and wrinkled, she was missing a shoe on one foot it must have fallen off sometime during the fight. She sneezed from the cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look, I think we should bring her back to the base for tonight, she's lost and scared. We can think over what to do with her tonight." The short brunette offered, "I mean look at her she's shivering cold and she's just a little girl." Under normal circumstances Haru would've snapped at someone calling her a little girl but she bit her tongue now was certainly not the time to anger people.

The sword bearer snorted through his nose but relented pulling his sword back and sheathing it, "Fine, and by the way foreigner are you stupid or just brave?" he asked her.

Haru blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?" she asked him politely.

He nodded his head at her sword, "A foreigner, a girl and I'm assuming low in rank carrying a sword at their hip. That's very bold of you… I'm going however with the stupid." He stated.

She flushed red in anger and stomped her foot down on the ground, "I'll have you know I am not stupid I've been on the honour roll at my school since sixth grade and I'm a math elite! My brother John was head of the chess club and I learned from him!" she snapped angrily.

"I didn't know they let girls go to school in the West." The short brunette stated.

"West... foreigner… where am I?" Haru asked them.

The fourth man stepped into the light, he had amber eyes and bright red hair, "Don't tell me you sailed all the way to Japan without knowing that you're here." He said.

Haru glanced around herself confused, "I'm in Japan?" she still glanced around everywhere in absolute confusion, "But… but you guys are supposed to be like super high tech with packed cities… this looks like a history text book like you know from the eighteen hundreds or something."

"Miss have you by any chance hit your head recently?" the one she grabbed asked her worriedly.

"Well I was hit by an oncoming truck and flung into a river and nearly drowned less than an hour ago but that was -" she started _oh my god I must be dreaming or dead, this is all some drug induced hallucination or pain induced_. _I'm tucked into bed and fine or in a hospital bed or some horrible afterlife_

"Well that explains her being wet and her stupidity, she drowned." The red-brown hair coloured one remarked smirking.

"I say that we get her to rest, she's been through a lot and we won't be able to get anything out of her right now." The short one stated, _at least somebody around here has a head on their shoulders maybe I can talk some sense into him or at least get information out of him_ she thought to herself _._

"Fine." The one that was severally annoying her relented, the short one then roughly grabbed her by the arm dragging her over next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded angrily trying to pull away.

"I'm escorting you and making sure you don't run away." He stated and the one who she had in a wrist lock grabbed her other arm and with that she was towed along rather unwillingly by the four strangers.

"What about my shoe?" she asked and they all stopped, she sniffled and lifted her soaking wet foot and wriggled her foot in the air, "I lost my shoe in the fight and I want it back." She demanded weakly. They all paused and looked at her in confusion, "I want my shoe back!" she demanded and so a search for a small sneaker in the dark alley way began. Admittedly Haru felt very stupid for demanding her shoe and very childish, but she was tired, exhausted, confused, and hurt and knowing she had both shoes would make her feel somewhat comforted.

"I think I found it!" the one with the long pony tail called out, he examined the small shoe in his hand with great curiosity, "I don't think I've seen anything like this before, this is the weirdest shoe I have ever seen." He said as he turned it over in his hands pulling on the odd strands that hung from it. It was bright orange and blue with writing in English across it that he could not decipher.

"Did you find my sneaker?" the foreigner asked him excitedly her grey eyes shining brightly, she reached her hands out to him. He hesitated, "I don't want to seem rude but did you find my shoe or not? I just want my shoe." He handed it over to her, she looked down at the small shoe in her hand, he noticed how small her hands looked as they held the shoe. _It's amazing that she held her own, she held them off with her bare hands._ The strange foreigner knelt down and slipped her foot into the shoe using the strings to tie it in place. She stood up knocking her foot against the ground.

"I'm fine now, I can tag along with you all now." She stated as she straightened up. Everyone regrouped and they put her in the center of the group to ensure she wouldn't run off. Haru didn't know what it was but something in her made her complacently go along with them. Perhaps it was because she was unwilling to fight them and risk her life. They walked in silence to the base, and told her to remain quiet as they slipped into their base.

"I don't get it, if this is your base why do you have to sneak in unnoticed?" Haru hissed at them under her breathe and they shssed her in response, "I'm just saying…" she muttered rather annoyed. They managed to slink into the building unnoticed.

"So Heisuke now what do we do with her?" the reddish-brown haired one hissed.

"I-uh didn't think that far ahead?" he admitted weakly Haru looked at him in disbelief _I'm surrounded by idiots, idiots with swords that want to kill me_.

"Well wherever we put her we have to keep our eyes on her… and I say that Heisuke since it was your brilliant idea, you have to keep her in the room you share with Shinapchi and Harada." The one with reddish-brown coloured hair stated.

"What?!" the one that Haru realised was called Heisuke exclaimed for his two friends to clamp their hands down on his mouth to silence him.

"You were the genius that said to bring the foreigner here, she's your responsibility." The reddish-brown haired one said.

"That's no fair Souji." Heisuke sighed.

 _Wait a minute… Shinapchi… Heisuke… Harada and Souji, plus those outfits these guys can't really be, "_ Shinsengumi?" Haru squeaked and they all turned and looked at her confused, "You couldn't be the Shinsengumi by any chance?" she asked confused.

"Shinsengumi who are they?" The reddish brown haired one asked her looking at her confused.

 _If they're not the Shinsengumi at this time then this must be before… that means that they must still be the Roshigumi_ Haru quickly deduced, "Then you must be the Roshigumi." She stated correcting herself.

"Did the uniform not give it away?" the reddish-brown headed one snapped at her sarcastically bringing up the fact he didn't have one. _You'll get a uniform eventually genius_ she snapped at him mentally _._

Haru stared at him unamused and was forcing herself to remain calm so as not to snap it wouldn't do her any good. The Roshigumi and later the Shinsengumi may be revered as heroes in the future, but Haru was wise enough to know that many history books also said they were extremely capable killers and considering she was a foreigner she didn't really want to test her luck. She was actually surprised her being a foreigner hadn't gotten her killed yet.

She huffed, "Well I'm sorry you weren't exactly what I expected." She retorted, _I guess what they say about meeting your hero is true_ she thought to herself sourly.

"Were you looking for us or something?" continued the one with red-brown hair who Haru was supposing was Okita Souji, she turned to see him behind her scowling and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Not exactly, I just know a lot about the Roshigumi and have a lot of respect for them." Haru replied.

Souji Okita turned and regarded the odd foreign girl they had saved, she didn't really look foreign at all but it was her clothes and her behaviour that gave her away. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her, killing her seemed like a very viable and very intelligent move. But then again she just seemed like a lost kid who didn't know better and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You have a lot of respect for them?" he repeated wanting her to elaborate.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Why yes, you serve a very noble cause so whole heartedly, and I've always been so amazed at your passion for your beliefs-it's so motivating and infectious. And you're all so amazing and skilled. Not to mention the fact you don't discriminate based on rank or status and see a man truly for the work he does with his own two hands." She paused and all the men could see the smile stretch across the face and the dreamy quality he eyes took ,her voice became breathy as she spoke, "Not to mention the humble origins that Hijikita Toshizo and Kondou Isami had."


	3. Chapter 3

Souji continued to eye the foreign girl cautiously, it was extremely odd how she knew so much about them. Their conversation though had to be put on hold as they tried to slink along quietly down the halls, it appeared as though someone had suspected they had snuck out and set guards up in the halls to try and catch them. Finally as they rounded another corner and regrouped Souji could break the silence, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"That's what I'd like to know too, it's not like I asked to be brought here… I don't even know how I got here." Haru answered him bitterly arms crossed before her grumpily, "I still don't even know if you guys are the real deal." She muttered to herself sourly, she knew that whatever was going on wasn't a dream, but that didn't really answer any questions that she had about where or when she was.

"What was that?" Souji asked threateningly not having heard what the girl had muttered but knowing she had just said something insulting.

She jumped and flushed bright red, "N-nothing at all sir nothing at all." She insisted frantically, Souji began to scowl at her darkly in his opinion they should have just killed her it would have made everything so much simpler, he opened his mouth to threaten her again when suddenly hands were thrown over both of their mouths to silence them.

"They might hear us." Harada whispered harshly to Souji his hand clamped firmly over the other captain's, meanwhile Heisuke's hand was thrown over Haru's mouth who sat blinking from confusion. Souji's scowl softened before disappearing as Harada's hand stopped his mouth from working. Footsteps could be heard in the hall just ahead of them and a guard walked past quickly disappearing down the hall.

"Quickly to our room." Harada hissed not wanting to have another close encounter knowing it may not end up as this one did. Even if they didn't have Haru with them getting caught would certainly mean trouble with the vice commander, getting caught with Haru in two would mean an unimaginable amount of trouble.

Souji pried Harada's hand off his mouth, "Nah I'm heading over to my room, you enjoy figuring this out in the morning. I want nothing to do with it." He hissed getting to his feet and turning around before setting off the hall turning down a hall that Haru hadn't been down. _The faster I get away from them the better, I certainly don't want to get in trouble for towing a strange kid around,_ he thought to himself and then cracked a grin _I'm going to love seeing how this plays out_ he added as he slunk down the hall wary of the guards Hijikata placed to catch the Baka Trio in case they got up to trouble again.

"C'mon it's this way, Hijikata put us all the way over here to make sneaking back in really hard, so we wouldn't want to sneak out." Heisuke whispered to her as the remaining group quickly shuffled down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible. They stopped in front of a door that honestly looked like all the other doors to Haru and watched as the three men quietly slid it open.

She quickly found herself ushered into the room and the door shut behind her quickly and near silently, "This is the room that Shinpachi, Heisuke and I share." Harada politely explained to the new comer, "You'll be spending the night here."

Haru gawked at him, her mouth falling open and eyes bulging, she stared at him in disbelief, "You want me a little girl to stay in a room at night with three grown men she doesn't know and just randomly met on the street after they killed people in front of her?" she asked him for clarification, in all honesty she wasn't as scared or worried about the situation as she sounded she just wanted to make sure they were aware of the place they had put her.

Heisuke was beaming at being called a fully grown man not really listening to the rest of what Haru had to say, Harada flushed red and glanced away embarrassed and Shinapchi scratched his chin, "Well when you put it that way…" he trailed off realising she had brought up a very valid point.

Haru sighed and waved her hand, "Just never mind, there's no point in arguing about this. There is really no other option than this… I mean what are we supposed to do lock me in a room or stay awake all night." She said trying to think reasonably, "Anyways if you are who I think you are there should be no problems- but!" she exclaimed pointing at all three of them, "If any of you try anything I will make sure you regret it until the day that you die." She threatened mustering her most serious voice and face, "And I'm not joking either I'll hurt you." She added on in a serious tone.

"We understand don't worry miss, we won't do anything." Heisuke chirped reassuringly, "By the way I don't think I got your name what would it be?" he asked her just realising that if she ever had said her name he had totally forgotten it by now.

She blinked now unsure of whether or not she ever gave them her name, "It's Haruka… Everson Haruka, but everyone just calls me Haru." She said politely quickly correcting herself on not having said her last name, "You're Tuodou Heisuke captain of the eighth division, and you're Sanosuke Harada captain of the tenth division, and you're Nagakura Shinpachi captain of the second division." She said pointing at all of them.

The three men shifted uneasy and somewhat disturbed by the odd girl's knowledge, "Are you some spy or something?" Heisuke said trying not to be accusing but really feeling creeped out by the girl's knowledge and wanting to stop the creeping sensation.

Haru shook her head out, "I swear I'm not… I mean I wouldn't be a very good one anyways you've caught me. Look all I can say is that where I come from you guys are… well only found in history textbooks. I don't know how I got here and where here is exactly but I do know a lot about 'here'… at least I think I might…" she trailed off wrapping her arms around herself and shivering, _somehow I forgot about how I was soaking wet and now I'm freezing_ she thought to herself as her entire body suddenly felt ice cold, "Look all I want is to wake up tomorrow back at my house, I just want to go home and see my family." She insisted to them.

Shinapchi smiled warmly, "Don't worry Miss, in the morning we'll figure something out." He assured her, it was the honest truth, she couldn't be older than Heisuke meaning she was just a helpless kid that needed help.

Haru shook her head out and sighed heavily, "Look it's really nice of you Shinpachi-san to offer that… but my getting home right now isn't about finding a house or a person… right now I have no idea how to get home." The room fell into a hushed silence and no one spoke for several long moments. Slowly an idea started to form in her mind and then all at once thoughts and ideas sprung to Haru's mind and she suddenly came to a clear conclusion. Her hands that were resting on her lap curled into tight fists as her jaw clenched and her face set with determination, "But there is something you can do for me… but you don't have to do it… it's just this is an opportunity I can't pass up, and it's a dream that I never thought I'd have a chance at-and I swear to you I won't let you down and I'll repay you in any way I can but…" her resolve broke and she trailed off a faint pink blush coating her cheeks, _oh how stupid can you be Haru, like they're really going to hear you out on this-this is an absolutely ridiculous idea that you have_ she mentally scolded herself.

"But? But what!" Heisuke insisted wondering where the girl was going and what the favour she was asking for, "What are you asking about?" he pressed her wanting to know what she had gotten so passionate about.

She bit her lip her body tightening up and her eyes shone brightly, Haru could no longer contain herself, "Please let me join the Shinsengumi as a boy!" she burst out excitedly, and quickly ducked her head embarrassed, "Look martial arts has been an enormous part of my life, and I never thought I'd have a chance to pursue anything like this with it. I don't care what you have me do, scrub floors, wash clothes, endless chores-anything just please let me at least watch you train!" she pleaded with them pouring her heart and soul out, she'd never wanted something so bad in her life. She wanted to scream and wanted to cry and break down. Haru had never felt so emotional in her life over something.

The men stared surprised at the outburst not having expected that plea, they watched as she bowed deeply before them, "Please… I know I'm a girl, I'm not a samurai and you don't know me. But I swear I'm a hard worker, I'll do anything you want me to in order to stay here, I'll work myself until I bleed." She was trying to hold back sobs now that she was getting so worked up, "Please, please, please." She pleaded, "This is my wildest craziest dream that I've wanted to follow since I was a little kid."

The baka trio were still reeling, it was a lot to take in. They've had a lot of applicants, but none of them had ever pleaded so whole heartedly or with such conviction in their words. Haru was by far the oddest one they had ever had but from the way she was speaking it was clear she was nothing but honest she would do whatever it took to stay.

Heisuke chuckled scratching the back of his head, "I see no problem with it." He said cheekily, "As long as you're a hard worker." He added on chuckling, Haru finally sat upright from her bow and stared at him eyes shining brightly with hope an enormous grin stretching across her face that was glowing with excitement. He was beaming with pride and saw nothing wrong with it, after all they were shorthanded and needed good, honest hard working applicants

"Heisuke don't get ahead of yourself!" Harada scolded him sighing heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose, _he shouldn't have opened his mouth, that poor girl's got her hopes up… what are we supposed to do_ he thought to himself, "Look we can't just take anyone in especially a girl-" he started but was interrupted.

"Then from this moment forward I'm not a girl." Haru said confidently puffing her chest out, "I'm just an orphan boy." She insisted nodding her head assuredly to him, her smile replaced with a grim expression.

Shinpachi grinned at the comment snickering, "You are the most determined applicant we've ever had." Staring at the girl who looked so serious and determined despite her disheveled appearance, just like Heiuske he felt himself won over by her. She had after all wrestled him to the ground on her own, from his perspective she should be strong enough to handle herself.

Harada sighed again, "It's not that easy… look we can't just take someone in, we have to speak with Kondou-san and Hijikata-san about it, especially since no offence Miss we know nothing about you." He stated trying to be reasonable, it's not that he wanted to be mean to the kid, he just didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep.

Haru sighed now and nodded her head, "It's mister now." She started trying to show how serious she was about pretending to be a boy, "and I know you know nothing about me but you've just got to trust me… look my dad always told me that there comes a point in time in your life where you have to trust the word of someone you don't know and have no reason to trust or believe in but because they need you more than you need them you just have to trust them." She explained to them.

"Whoa little missy that's quite the lesson your father has given you there." Shinpachi responded taken by surprise at what she said.

Haru nodded in agreement with that, "I know, and it doesn't really make any sense unless you hear the story, but right now I'm that person who's asking you to just trust me on this."

"I trust you." Heisuke stated looking into her honest eyes, "I think it's settled then, we'll give you a shot at joining us tomorrow. I'll speak for you to Kondou-san and Hijikata-san." Heisuke volunteered, he then paused to stretch "But in the meantime I think it's time we get to sleep." He yawned out.

"Yes I think that we need to think about this in the morning." Added Harada still uneasy with the decision, but he suddenly noticed how Haru who's lips were blue and whose arms were wrapped tightly around her, "but aren't you cold in those clothes?" Harada said looking over at Haru who was shivering in her wet clothes, "I think I have something that you can borrow to change into… it'll be large but you are only sleeping in it after all." He offered her not wanting her to get sick.

She sneezed from the cold, "Really? You'd really do that to me?" she asked him smiling gratefully, "Thank you." She gushed out.

Harada quickly ruffled through his belonging withdrawing a shirt he didn't often use, "Here this will work." He said handing her the fabric, she accepted it and placed it in her lap staring down at it. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone sat around unsure of what to do.

"Well since I'm a boy I should get comfortable with changing with other guys." Haru said to break the silence, quickly twisting her back towards the guys and blushing furiously. _I can't believe that they won't leave the room_ she thought to herself absolutely embarrassed her face flushing bright red.

"Wait!" the guys yelled together, "We'll go outside so you can get changed." And with that scrambled to get out of the room. Haru quickly slipped out of her clothes pulling on the enormous shirt given to her and tying it shut with the belt she was given. As she finished changing she could hear the three of them talking in the hall to each other. She stood up, the shirt was like a dress on her, she then folded up her clothes and unsure of what to do with them held them against her chest.

She knocked on the door, "You can come back in." she stated sliding the door open, "Thank you again for the clothes." They shuffled back into the room standing by the doorway, "So… how's this whole sleeping thing going to work?" she asked them as they stared over the room.

Heisuke was the first one to speak deciding it would be best to bring up what they were discussing in the hall as soon as possible, "Alright here are the sleeping arrangements-you get to sleep closest to the wall away from the door so you can have some privacy and your own space. We'll sleep over here where we usually do." Heisuke explained staring over the room, "I'll try and scrounge up an extra futon but there aren't any promises. Just stay here." He stated and exited the room quickly.

Unsure of what to do now Haru quietly sat in the corner examining her surroundings since there was a break in conversation she figured she should look around the small room she was in. She'd have preferred to be next to the door but knew that the reason was they didn't trust her not to run off in the middle of the night. But on the bright side it appeared that spot would at least give her some privacy from the three of them and some space as well.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken, "So… where are you from exactly?" Shinpachi asked causing Haru to jump she had forgotten he was in the room with her too absorbed in looking around herself.

Startled she had trouble coming up with a coherent answer and blurted the first thing that came to mind, "I'm from Texas, I was born there but my older brothers were all born in Japan. My dad's a United States Ranger. My family lives in my great grandfather's ranch house." Haru explained to him.

Shinpachi nodded his head still suspicious of her claim of being from the future and of her in general, "So what is your family like?" he asked her curious to know how different things were elsewhere.

"Well my mother died when I was very young. But you see shortly after she was pregnant with me, my father… he sort of had an affair. Which led to my half-brother Seth being born. When we were three his mother refused to look after him and my mother agreed to look after him. But afterwards she got really sick-it was ovarian cancer and she… died." She explained but tried to brighten the mood realising she had mentioned some very sad facts, "So there's my younger half-brother Seth. But I have five older brothers-my family is unusually large. There's Braun-he's the oldest, then Timothy, Rin, Tomoe and Kaoru." She counted off, "They're all really different and I'm sort of like a mix of all of them since they all teach me what they know." She chuckled.

"So that's one little girl in a house with seven men?" Harada asked to confirm suddenly interested in the odd girl they had taken in. He could see in her eyes that she was only speaking the truth.

She smiled, "Well sort of-I'd say they act more like boys and I act more like a boy then a girl anyways." She chuckled shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "So I guess it's a house of eight boys." She added on the end which brought grins to the faces of Shinpachi and Harada.

Their conversation was interrupted abruptly when Heisuke then opened the door sighing, "I managed to find a spare one lying around... I hope you don't mind the smell though." He apologised taking one last sniff of the old and used futon and trying not to twist his head away from the smell.

He trotted over to Haru and passed it to her, she held it and stared at it with a confused look on her face this was her first time actually holding one of these, she puzzled to herself as she fiddled with the bundle in her hands turning it over and over, "I just lay it out right?" she muttered to herself as she finally figured out how to unroll the bundle tossing it out before her. She stared down at it and then up to the three men staring at her, "Like that yeah?" she asked them, she stared back down at it, "It feels like I'm hiking or camping."

"I hope you like hiking or camping." Heisuke stated realising that she had a lot to adjust to if sleeping in a futon wasn't normal for her, he was curious now what she did in America if sleeping on a futon wasn't normal but decided he'd ask later.

Haru nodded her head, "Actually I do, my father's not home a lot so when he is we go on crazy adventures." She explained, she sat onto the futon with her legs crossed it was actually more comfortable than she thought it would be. Judging from it's musty smell and appearance it was worn out but would be just fine for her, _just like the extra old sleeping bag we keep in the garage_ she told herself trying to make things seem closer to home.

"Really like what?" Heisuke asked as he sat down on his own futon wanting to know more about the stranger before him.

"Well we've gone mountain climbing and hiking, when I was younger we did these week long trail rides with our horses. My dad was also really into hunting when I was a kid, we don't go any more though but we still fish." She explained as those happy memories came to mind, her father tried very hard to make special memories to make up for the time he couldn't be at home, "So I really like camping and hiking."

"It seems like you have a lot of free time." Harada mentioned, his interest was now drawn into Haru's way of life, he couldn't think of having that much time to go off and do things just for fun.

Haru paused to think about it, "I guess you're right, summer break is two months long, so I mean I've got a lot of free time then. But when school's on I'm really busy, when I get home I usually eat and then go to sleep." She explained thinking of all the extracurricular activities she gets herself into, she was just the kind of person that always had to be doing something.

Heisuke chuckled, "Sounds like us… we get up work, eat and sleep." He was already beginning to feel acquainted with the odd foreigner.

"Come on weren't you the one who said it's time to be getting to sleep?" Shinpachi complained to Heisuke now feeling tired and irritable all the prattle making him even sleepier.

Heisuke stuttered to find a response, "Y-yeah but now I'm interested in talking." He answered honestly blushing slightly he had gotten really excited to hear about what Haru had to say.

"If that's the case it can wait until later-even if Haru doesn't join us she's still stuck here and you get to talk to her all you want." Shinpachi stated yawning, "Now everyone shut up I want to get to bed." And with that flopped down on his own futon sifting about to get comfortable enough to sleep. The three who were still awake glanced around the table at each other.

Harada shrugged and flopped down as well, "C'mon you two we're going to need our sleep to figure out what we're going to do in the morning." He stated to them.

Heisuke smiled sheepishly at Haru, "Night" he whispered softly to her, she smiled back and nodded lying down. She shifted her futon back so it was against the wall and put her back along the wall, she watched as Heisuke put out the light and put himself down to sleep. She lay awake in the dark for a period of time, for how long she didn't know but she still felt on edge and couldn't let her guard down. However, she began to relax as she saw the men who had taken her were fully asleep and weren't waiting for her to become vulnerable. As her nerves calmed themselves her eyes began to droop and she felt sleep tugging her away, she didn't have any dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Haru jumped as she felt someone shake her awake, she bolted upright immediately and pressed herself against the wall to get in a defensive position, Heisuke jumped back as well from being caught off guard and then laughed from the surprise, "Wow I didn't expect you to react like that!" He exclaimed cheekily.

Haru her heart sill racing but recovered from her sudden fright looked to Heisuke, "I didn't expect someone to just up and grab me while I was asleep!" she exclaimed back at him trying to be playful but really to express her anger at him startling her like that. Her face fell, "I guess everything that happened wasn't a dream after all, I'm really stuck her aren't I?" she mumbled to herself somewhat heat broken at the prospect of being trapped in a different world then her family.

Heisuke sighed and scratched the back of his head, he could understand why she was so upset. After all if he had found himself suddenly lost in a strange place surrounded by strange people with no explanation as to why he'd feel upset as well, "I guess you are, but hey I'll help you out if I can. I mean you still want to join us right?"

Haru nodded, her spirits raised as she remembered how Heisuke had volunteered to speak on her behalf, "I sure do, and thank you again for helping me-really Toudou-sempai." She said with a smile on her face, she was extremely excited and sad at the same time-bittersweet was the word she realised she felt, "Really you don't understand how much this means-I'll pay you back ten times over for what you've done for me!" she insisted.

He laughed and shrugged it off, "I wish half of our recruits showed the same enthusiasm that you do." He remarked, he scratched the back of his head, "So I think I'll think of some way we can be connected-I can' say we know each other but perhaps if I mention you know a family member of mine or something…" he trailed off, Haru regarded him curiously now because she knew there was some debate about Heisuke's family and parentage in history books but deciding not to say anything about it. He then looked her up and down and frowned.

Haru glanced down at the borrowed clothes that didn't fit her very well, "I suppose I look quite silly in this they don't fit all that well." She remarked glancing up at Heisuke and sharing a laugh with him, she was surprised at how warm and welcoming he was with her. She thought for sure he would react hostile or coldly to her since she couldn't be trusted as a stranger.

Harada gave an awkward cough having decided he'd been sitting off to the side silent for far too long, "I agree, those clothes don't suit or fit you at all-in fact it raises suspicions and gathers too much attention." He glanced Haru up and down, "You're about the same size as Heisuke, I'd say."

Shinpachi nodded in agreement, "I'd say that too-Heisuke you have anything that she could use. You have some old clothes still right, you just got that new outfit." He stated. Heisuke perked up and glanced down, he'd gotten changed along with Harada and Shinpachi after confirming that Haru was out cold. His clothes were still new.

"I've got some old things you could have-I mean if you don't mind them being a bit worn and old." He confirmed for Shinpachi and turned around rummaging through his things to find what he needed.

Haru smiled cheerfully, "I don't mind at all! Thank you! Thank you everyone so much!" she exclaimed. Heisuke rummaged around some more before finding the old outfit, _it's a good thing I didn't throw this away last week like I was planning to_ he remarked to himself holding up the trousers and inspecting them. He folded the articles up and handed them over to Haru.

Harada gave a cough, "So I suppose we'll give you some privacy then."

Haru nodded her head, "That'd be great thank you," she said and waited for the three males to step out into the hall. With new found privacy she pulled of the night clothes she had burrowed and folded them leaving them neatly on her burrowed futon. She spent a few seconds examining the new bundle of clothes making sure she had the right idea of how to put them on. She slipped into the clothes easily enough and found them to be a near perfect fit, a bit loose on the shoulders and a bit tight on the hips but otherwise good.

Haru glanced down _never thought I'd be thankful for having the flattest chest on the planet but here I am_ she remarked and tried twisting around to examine herself hoping she didn't look like a girl. Haru slid the door to Heisuke's room open and stood in the door way feeling very awkward, she glanced down observing the outfit she was in. She frowned, _I hope I put this on correctly and that I don't look like an idiot in it,_ unconsciously raising her arms examining the clothes. Compared to the clothes she'd seen Heisuke wearing these were less flashy and more like what she'd seen from history text books.

"Wow, I never expected Heisuke's clothes to fit so well." Shinpachi remarked as he glanced the foreigner up and down, _it's a good thing she has a boyish figure,_ "Yep it won't be hard to convince others you're a boy... though the fact you're not a foreigner may be a little harder. Where are you from exactly again?" he said, it wouldn't be hard to convince people she was a boy with how she behaved and spoke, she was really confident and powerful in the way she carried herself. Her face was somewhat feminine but that could be played off as her being young.

Haru meanwhile was happy to answer "Oh well my mother's side of the family they're all Japanese, my dad's side is a little bit of everything but there's a lot of Portuguese in there but he was from America." Haru explained to him.

Shinpachi nodded his head, Spanish and Portuguese would help explain her slightly darker olive toned complexion, "Hmm… well we'll try to emphasize that you are partly Japanese. In fact if we're lucky we might be able to convince people you're fully Japanese. But we're going to have to change your last name." He looked to Haru expectantly and she made a face of confusion back at him. They stared at one another for a long moment in absolute silence.

Shinpachi looked deep in thought, "Any ideas?" he blurted out having drawn a blank.

Haru's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as she tried to come up with ideas, many came to mind but she knew none of them would work, so she shrugged her shoulders, "Any names I can come up with are based off of characters from books I like, which means I'd react but not as if it were my own name but instead like I was expecting to see them." She responded to him trying to be as honest as possible, Haru had found that whenever she found herself in an uncomfortable or unfamiliar situation being completely honest was always better than feigning everything was alright.

"What about Yoshino?" Heisuke piped in, "It sounds plain right? I'll just say she's a friend of a distant cousin who was just desperate to join and came all the way here." Heisuke shrugged, "Maybe she trained somewhere with them too."

Haru's eyes widened, "You'd really do that for me?" She asked excitedly honored that someone like Heisuke would vouch for her and furthermore lie for her sake as well.

He shrugged, "Well you seem like a good enough kid." He noted the unimpressed look on Haru's face at being called 'kid' and it made him snicker because he was certain he'd react the same way, "How old are you?" he asked her for curiosity's sake it'd been a long time since he'd interacted with someone his age other than Souji.

"Sixteen, I'm in my second last year of high school," She responded and watched Shinpachi and Harada share a look with one another, she was close in age to Heisuke-and they were intrigued as to what high school was too but decided that would be for a later time. She wanted to ask about the reaction but decided to refrain from doing so, "But really thank you so much for giving me this opportunity I swear that I won't let you down. This literally something I could have only imagined in my dreams ever happening!" she insisted to him gratefully.

He smiled, _I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited and grateful for something, I feel like I've done something really great here_ he thought to himself, "Alright let's take you to see Kondou-san and Hijikita-san." He chirped jumping up to his feet, "Just follow behind me and do what I say."

"Here we'll go first just to explain the situation, hopefully Souji hasn't said anything, and Heisuke you can fill in the details once you arrive." Harada volunteered taking Shinpachi with him.

Heisuke nodded his head, "Sure no problem." He agreed grinning, the two older men quickly walked down the hall ahead of the two young members of the party leaving them behind.

Heisuke and Haru stood awkwardly for a long moment, "So… um…" Haru started trying to break the silent tension, "Thank you again Toudou-san for everything you're doing for me… I mean you barley know me, and I'm a girl so I mean you're really going out of your way for me!"

Heisuke slammed a hand over her mouth, "Shush somebody might hear… from here on out your Yoshino Haru a friend of a distant cousin of mine who's a boy." He hissed at her, and she nodded her head trying to speak through his hand that she understood but what came out was muffled garble. "C'mon let's get going." Heisuke insisted starting off down the hall.

Haru quickly trotted after him, he paused in front of a door and she stopped behind him, "Wait here for a moment, I'll tell you when you can come in." he said, "It'll only be a few moments." He said and Haru nodded her head, a serious expression on her face. He opened the door and slipped in leaving her to wait patiently in the hall for him.

Heisuke bowed politely as he entered and glanced up at his superiors, a grin broke out on his face, "So what'd Shinpachi and Harada tell ya?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Kondou beamed, "Well they explained a friend of yours has come all the way here interested in training-" he started before Hijikata interrupted him.

The vice commander had been sitting quietly with his arms crossed, "Heisuke we have designated times for applicants, we just accepted a group of new members not too long ago. Tell this friend of yours to wait until the next time we're accepting applicants." Hijikata said impatiently, they had to uphold rules, it wouldn't look good if they as the captains and commanders broke the rules they set forth; there was also the matter of not upsetting the other commanders, in particular Serizawa.

Kondou frowned, "Hijikata I understand where you are coming from but also we still need more men, I see no problem in at least greeting this young man who has traveled extremely far to get here." He boomed with laughter, "It's amazing that someone has traveled all the way here to join us. Please bring him in and let us see him." He insisted he was beaming on the inside that someone as young as Heisuke was so interested in them that they had traveled all this way to apply. Hijikata sighed but nodded towards Heisuke knowing Kondou had a point they really couldn't afford to turn away applicants right now, he'll sort out how to explain this late applicant later-that is if he even accepts the applicant.

"I'll get him." Heisuke stated jumping up to go to the door and get Haru, he slid open the door and found her patiently waiting for him. If he hadn't met her last night he wouldn't have known right now that she was a girl from her appearance. She glanced up at him with her short brown hair, that was in messy tufts from her bed head, her large eyes stared up at him inquisitively her expression slightly anxious.

He smiled down at her excitedly, "They want to see you in here." He chirped and watched her face light up brilliantly with an enormous grin, her eyes shining with eagerness.

"Thank you." She whispered to him gratefully as she got to her feet, she slipped into the room after him and found herself being seated in front of two men, one with a stern face and arms crossed _I assume that's Hijikata-san_ Haru thought to herself, her assumption was based off of how the two were often portrayed in books and shows, Hijikata was typically portrayed as the cooler headed one that often made the tough decisions, and sometimes was extremely mean. Her gaze swept over to the much happier and welcoming man _and this must be Kondou-san_.

The one she assumed to be Kondou spoke first, "Heisuke has said you are an old acquaintance of his and are very interested in joining us." He spoke with his deep voice, a smile still on his face. Haru instantly liked him, he was charismatic and seemed fatherly and kind. She was even happier with her decision to join the Shinsengumi if this was who she was going to be serving under.

She then realised that she had to answer him and quickly stuttered out her response, "Y-yes that is true. I know a cousin of his who told me he was here so I set off interested in joining." Haru stated trying to remember the lie that they had come up with while not sounding like she was lying.

Kondou nodded his head, "I see, we don't have very many young boys interested in joining us. And it's very difficult for us to accept members as young as you are-many aren't ready for the responsibility or don't have the strength and skill they need not only to carry out their duties but to also stay out of harm's way." He explained to the young man before him whose eyes were shinning with youthful ambition, it was clear to see that Heisuke's friend was very determined to join. He didn't want to deter him or turn him away, but if he wasn't ready for this path Kondou was not about to take responsibility for that because this was no man it was just a boy before him.

The boy nodded, the smile from his face gone and a serious expression on his face, his eyes hardened the youthfulness in them was gone but the ambition remained, "I understand sir."

Kondou nodded, "It's not to say that we aren't happy in your interest in joining us, we just have to be sure that you are ready." He added hoping it clarified what he meant, "From what I've heard your familiar with Todou and one of his cousins, have you trained in the same style of swordsmanship?"

Kondou watched the boy frown and his head dropped, but his hands in his lap curled into tight fists, "I will be completely honest, no I didn't train with them. I trained under a different instructor and only for a few short years in the art of the sword." All of Haru's hope drained out of her, she could feel Hijikata glare at her no doubt thinking Haru was a waste of time

"Could you by any chance tell me your name?" Kondou asked the boy in front of him, raising a hand at Hijikata to silence him before he chased the boy away by scolding him, "And I'd like to be able to see your face again as well." He knew that Heisuke wouldn't be foolish enough to invite someone who wasn't properly trained to join their ranks.

Haru glanced up at him, "Yes of course sir, sorry sir. My name is Yoshino-Yoshino Haruka." She gushed out realising that since neither Kondou nor Hijikata have told her to leave that she still had a chance, they were still willing to hear her out, "I-I'd be really honoured if you would allow me to join, tremendously so. Please I know I'm young but I'm not inexperienced in combat. And I admit I'm underqualified when it comes to sword wielding but I have a great amount of skill when it comes to hand to hand combat and I know how to use many wooden weapons. I promise you I have no end or limit to my loyalty or willingness to serve you." Haru pleaded with Hijikata knowing she had to win him over. Koundo may be the formal leader but from all the readings she'd done and even looking at the man before her she knew he was a charismatic man with goodness in his heart but that the tough decisions were left up to Hijikata who'd so far been silent and brooding.

"Look I don't even have to be one of your fighters, I can do anything you ask of me. I can cook, or clean, I can be a messenger boy." She continued. "I'll do my utmost to fulfill every single order, I swear." She hesitantly cast a glance up at the stern face man-Koundo looked like he had been won over and was beaming happily down upon her.

Hijikata however, looked skeptical, "I'm not quite sure I can take your word." He knew Kondou would be easily won over he probably was the second the boy opened his mouth, not to mention the fact that the boy was in a way like them when they were younger. But he also knew that he had to be reasonable, they couldn't just take anyone in and they barely knew anything about this boy-and taking on someone inexperienced was not just dangerous for them but everyone around them. A silence ensued and Haru's head dropped with disappointment, her chest tightening as her stomach fell, _I guess this is it… it was a long shot anyways I mean really what would they want with me. At least I'll know that I tried_ she thought to herself trying to remain positive.

"What if Haru-kun was to demonstrate his skills?" Souji proposed breaking the silence, _great idea Okita-sempai!_ Haru subconsciously exclaimed happily, though as she glanced at Souji from the corner of her eyes gratefully. Though it appeared he proposed it merely to see her get embarrassed or possibly hurt, _judging from last night I'd expect no less, actually I'm surprised he's playing along with this_. Her gaze flickered back to the front of the room, Hijikata still looked skeptical but slowly nodded his head.

"I'll give him one chance to prove himself." He relented and sighed his arms still crossed before him, he then glanced over to Heiskuke, "Toudou, this one is your responsibility since he was sent here by a cousin of yours." He stated looking up to meet the eyes of his youngest Captain.

"I understand, gez making me do all the hard work-" Heisuke started with his motor mouth but froze seeing how Hijikata's face darkened. He glanced over at Haru, "How about we demonstrate Haru's strong point with her-his hand to hand combat," Heisuke stated hoping that no one caught his blunder with rpomouns.

Heisuke glanced around, "I suppose here will be good enough if we make some space," he suggested, the captains soon moved to the sides of the room opening up the small room to leave a small ring for sparring. Heisuke and Haru stood side by side at the end of the ring, both of them wouldn't admit it but their hearts were racing madly in their chests and they were petrified of embarrassing themselves.

Heisuke smirked looking over at Haru, "I know you said you're good but don't be disappointed if you can't take me." He taunted trying to prep himself, "I'm not some American."

Haru nodded her head, sharing the smirk feeling pumped up and ready now herself "I already knew that I would have to give everything in this-I won't relent I never will." She assured him, she entered the makeshift ring that had the main members of the Shinsengumi gathered around. She glanced around at some of them familiar faces from the night and tried not to look at the new faces from this morning. She turned and faced Toudou Heisuke and bowed, heart pounding _I never thought that in my life something like this would ever happen, I mean I fantasized about it but I never thought it would actually happen._

Heisuke and Haru bowed to one another out of respect and when they straightened up they both raised their fists staring one another down. The circled the ring glaring one another down. Hesiuke moved first rushing in for a jab to the head, Haru twisted her head to the side firing out a punch for the gut but Heisuke's other arm got in the way. She didn't let that stop her and continued on with a combination her other hand launching out in a jab which Heisuke moved his head out of the way he didn't however expect the second jab from the same hand. Haru didn't put a lot of strength intoit but the strike nonetheless made Heisuke's eyes water and he had to back off and shake his head out to deal with the stinging pain.

He circled her more cautiously, Haru took the initiative and crossed her legs over and then shot out a side kick at Heisuke's head twisting quickly into a round house kick. Heisuke skirted back to the edge of the ring cornered and suddenly Haru was rushing him with another combination. She swung at him with a hook punch for his head he blocked but took a hard jab to the gut instead. He coughed out and she backed up he took advantage of her politeness and rushed at her sending out a flurry of punches he hit her once in the gut which prevented her from locking a punch to her eye. Haru kicked Hesiuke in the gut to get him away from her blinking out her eyes that took the hit.

Heisuke tried to rush Haru again and she kicked out at him forcing him back, he smirked and backed up rushing again and expected her kick he snatched her leg and used that to throw her backwards. Haru fell from the sudden off balancing but did a rolling back breakfall landing back up on her feet and threw a jab that caught Heisuke hard in the shoulder jamming his own jab. He threw a hook punch with his arm and Haru used that to throw Heisuke to the ground. Heisuke fell on his back hard and winded himself but swept Haru's feet out from under her.

Haru fell on top of Heisuke and he rolled over on top of her trying to put her in a hold but Haru moved faster kicking her legs up and wrapping her legs around Heisuke's throat and pulling him off of her. Not wanting to fight Heisuke on the ground his superior upper body strength would have given him the advantage Haru got up to her feet. Heisuke got up after her and grabbed her from behind attempting a chokehold. Haru fell back against him and he stumbled back off balanced and Haru elbowed back into him before tearing his hold off.

They broke apart panting and sweat covered glaring one another down, Heisuke tried a kick at Haru but she blocked his kick to the side and twisted him jabbing out for his face. He took the hit to grab her lapel and she grabbed his the two of them entering into a wrestling competition. Haru noticed suddenly as they grappled around that there was an opening, Heisuke had opened himself just the slightest fraction.

Haru slipped her foot in between his and quickly twisted her hips, "Sorry Senpai!" she cried as she threw Heisuke over her shoulder. She had thrown him harder then she had intended and he flew before slamming hard into the wood floors. Everyone stared surprised at how such a tiny person could throw someone so easily-sure she was taller than Heisuke but it still made her small. He had flown clear over her and sailed some distance before crashing to the floor. He landed hard and all the wind was knocked from his lungs leaving him breathless.

He lay stunned for a second before springing up to his feet glancing around confused, he turned and faced Haru who was staring at him looking frightened.

"I suppose that means that the kid has won." Souji stated smirking as he glanced over at Heisuke from the corner of his eye. Admitedly Souji was surprised that the girl had held her own, brushing off those hits to the head like nothing.

"Not yet, I didn't say I was done!" Heisuke stubbornly replied facing Haru, "I was just… I wanted him to feel better about himself." He tried to reason out to everyone, Shinpachi and Harada snickered under their breath as they watched the ongoing fight.

Heisuke rushed at the girl who stood her ground, just as he went to strike it was as if she had disappeared from in front of him. His eyes widened as he noticed her presence beside him, he hadn't even seen her move to dodge him. His feet were swept out from under him and he slammed back hard into the wood floors. His arm was suddenly grabbed and twisted and burning hot pain radiated up and down. He rolled from his back to his stomach trying to get as close to his arm as he could to help ease the pain.

Suddenly a knee was placed down onto his spine and he felt two legs close around his arm, he glanced up to see Haru effectively had put him in an arm bar with her legs her hands free and up to strike him. She looked down at him and immediately got off of him rather than taking advantage of her pin and beating him senseless. She backed away from him keeping her head titled down as if in submission and Heisuke knew she was afraid of embarrassing him or having gone too far. Wincing he clambered back up onto his feet.

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be, but I bet you still can't beat me in a match with swords." He stated and glanced over eagerly at Hijikata, "Can I?" he asked excitedly, Hijikata sighed but nonetheless relented to the young Capitan's wishes nodding his head.

"One match." He stated and closed his eyes sighing again hearing Heisuke's eager feet pounding across the floor. The match was arranged quickly, Hijikata watched as the hesitant youth was given a wooden bokken. Admittedly he was interested, the youth was skilled and talented in hand to hand, if his sword skills were even half as good with proper training he might be one of their best swordsmen after the captains.

Toudou and Haru once again squared off now armed with wooden swords, "I'll warn you now you'll need a killing intent to keep up with me," Heisuke grinned as he narrowed his sights in on the girl. He'd never had to fight a girl before and to have such an unusually small opponent. Really it was a first for him to find someone his size-which was an unexpected difficulty having been used to opponents with greater range than him and more strength. Their previous match had given him a rough estimate of her weight, strength and speed which he knew would be advantageous but at the same time she'd gotten that information from him.

Haru nodded once, "I understand." She answered him, they stood their ground for a long moment shifting their grips and feet.

They're eyes locked and they stared at one another with a great intensity. Haru was for once the one to attack first, she had noted a shift in Heisuke's weight just the slightest shift in his feet an indication he was going to move and that gave her an opening. _He seems to have a weak spot in his arm right… there!_ She mentally exclaimed as she slashed down at the spot. Her intuition and quick observations had been right, she knew immediately that she had found his weak spot. But unfortunately he seemed aware of it and quickly defended himself. His strike was jarring it knocked her bones. She ground her teeth together _just because he's stronger doesn't mean I can't beat him_ she assured herself _remember meet a strike at a perpendicular angle._ She reminded herself. She made a quick retreat switching her grip on her sword and with a bellow thrust her sword forwards, like she had expected he blocked it easily but she used his redirection against him to create another slice. He blocked and tried to make it into a strength competition, Haru allowed herself to be pressed back before finding an opening slipping under his guard and running behind him but he twisted to quickly for her to get a strike in.

 _She's not remarkably strong, but then again she is a girl it'd be difficult to get the same upper body strength. But she has speed going for her_ He thought as he watched her twist to block her strike by stretching her arms across the front of her head the tip of the sword tipped down towards the ground. He cocked his head, "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"A move I saw once." _In a television show_ Haru added mentally. Heisuke seeing an opening from the awkward position decided to exploit it rushing at her, striking and she narrowly dodged it before twisting out of her odd position and slashing out with her blade but the experienced swordsman blocked it just in time. However, Souji's attention was drawn at the odd technique, it was a pretty admirable attempt if it weren't one of the captains it probably even would have paid off.

Heisuke pressed down and Haru panicked as her grip on her sword faltered, _it's an all or nothing strike_ she thought to herself realsing the difference in their strength she only had one chance left to win. She let Heisuke press down on her sword without any resistance. Their swords flew down to the ground and she recovered bringing hers up to strike when suddenly his sword slammed down on her wrists sending her sword arcing over her head useless. She blinked feeling dazed, _I didn't even see the strike_ she thought to herself stunned staring down at her now empty hands.

"Are you alright?" Heisuke asked worriedly, _she took the entire strike on her wrists_ he remarked also staring at her hands, he knew from experience that that would hurt terribly and would mostly result in a sprained if not broken wrist _._

Haru was snapped out of her daze, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked him staring at him blankly, she honestly hadn't felt a thing she was just amazed at how the wooden sword was knocked out of her hand.

"Uh no reason." Heisuke replied, _she's sturdier than she looks_ he thought to himself I _probably even would have winced in pain_ he mentally admitted shocked that she was totally fine. He watched as she shook it of retrieving her sword from the ground.

Haru sighed as she stared down at the bokken in her hand, "That move worked a lot better when I saw it… maybe it's because I don't have a enough speed, the swordsman I saw also had a sheath and used it as well." She mumbled to herself as she remembered the episode of the anime she had been attempting to copy.

Heisuke heard what Haru had muttered and he laughed, "Wait that last technique you saw it once and tried to use it?" He asked her as he tried to stop laughing, even he wouldn't have been that fool hardy.

She nodded her head embarrassedly, "Well… I had to learn it sometime and you know a mock fight is a good time to practice new techniques." She squeaked, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked them. Heisuke continued to snicker but was broken off quickly by Koundo clearing his throat at the front of the room, the two had forgotten they had an audience. Everyone quickly turned to look at him, Heisuke quickly seated himself and Haru followed suit.

Kondou beamed down at the happy youth, he was honestly impressed in his skill-though the Shinsengumi were required to be excellent swordsman perhaps having an errand boy as skilled as this in hand to hand combat may not be a bad decision. Furthermore the determination and the flash in his eyes reminded him of a slightly younger Souji.

"I see no problems with you being an errand boy," He stated, noting the slight flash of disappoint across Haru's face at errand boy. But the boy quickly recovered and Koundo could see it wasn't just for a matter of being polite the boy was earnestly happy to just be of service. Kondou glanced at Hijikata from the corner of his eyes, the vice commander's eyes were closed a slight scowl on his features as he thought deeply. Hijikata's eyes opened and he glanced down at the small boy, there was something not quite right with him. Hijikata could sense it, perhaps it was just because he was inexperienced but he felt there was something else but he couldn't turn someone away over a bad feeling he needed justification.

Hijikata sighed, "I see no problem with it." He relented and saw a broad grin break out across the boy's face, the boy was clearly in need of some training to refine his sword wielding technique but was adequate enough not to be a significant handicap. Hijikata could see that the boy had natural talent but required someone to mold it, and Hijikata wasn't going to let that talent just slip by.

"You won't be disappointed Vice commander, sir." Haru assured him bowing deeply, _such a polite youth_ Hijikata thought to himself, he thought that surely the boy would show some dislike or irritation towards him for his coldness and initial rejection.

Hijikata then turned his attention to Heisuke, "Toudou, since it was you who brought the boy in I'm leaving him as your responsibility." The vice commander ordered his captain.

"Understood sir." Heisuke willing replied with a nod, which was to Hijikata's surprise because it had come without any of Heisuke's smart quips and snide comments, Heisuke then glanced over at Haru, "Haru come with me." He ordered and the young boy straightened nodding to Heisuke and turning back to everyone bowing. He then quickly trotted after Heisuke.

"Whew, that went a lot better than I expected but don't feel too good I went easy on you." Heisuke remarked though honestly that was a bit of a lie, he had gone all out in the hand to hand match. Haru followed behind him at a respectful distance, he glanced over his shoulder at her, "Hurry up will you." He commented realsing what she was doing, Haru frowned quickening her pace to keep up with him, "Anyways, don't be surprised that I'm superior I am after all a captain." Heisuke continued and Haru struggled not to giggle at his attempt to cover an injured pride, "But I admit that you're a lot more skilled and stronger than I expected, where you come from is everyone educated in fighting?" he asked curiously.

Haru shook her head, "No unfortunately most people see martial arts as a sport where I come from and it's practiced recreationally. My instructors though are very serious and we remain as traditional as possible." She answered, "I try my best… though I feel as though I'm not very good. But my goal is just to make my Sensei and our dojo proud regardless of my placing in tournaments, and to keep the art alive."

He nodded his head, _what a humble cause_ he thought to himself, "So are you really from the future?" he asked her glancing over at her from the corner of the eye. _How would I even tell if she's lying about coming from the future-Do I even want to know about the future? Should I ask her what happens to me, or just leave it to fate?_ He wondered.

"I want to say yes, because well I'm from the twenty first century and I mean this is the eighteen hundreds. But I'm still not even sure where here is… is this really Japan from the past? What if this is like you know my afterlife… or an alternate dimension?" Haru rambled on blurting out all the possibilities that came to her mind.

"Alternate dimension?" Heisuke repeated unsure of what the term meant, "Ah never mind that, let me show you around the compound." He stated "so here's where we grow our food, and over there is the soldier's barracks. The well is over there, vegetable store house. The main gate is over here-" Heisuke stated as he pointed out significant landmarks until that is he noticed who was rounding the corner, "Oh Serizawa-sensei excuse me." Haru could tell from Heisuke's tone he was just being polite for politeness' sake rather than actually meaning it and being respectful. Haru restrained herself from glancing up at the much larger man knowing it could be considered disrespectful. She kept her head low and shoulders down, though she couldn't help her eyes glancing up to regard his stern face as he glared down at her.

"And this boy is who exactly?" Serizama boomed as he looked her up and down.

"Possibly a new page-though things haven't been decided." Heisuke answered, Haru knew he was lying because Serizawa would not be impressed if Kondou was making such decisions as accepting members without his permission. _Just when I thought I had gotten in I face another barrier_ she thought to herself, _Hijikata and Serizawa were never on very good terms that much I know… but in terms of Koundo's relationship I've read varying things_.

"Page boy? He looks nothing more than a dog!" Serizawa exclaimed, "Look how scrawny he is, what good could he be?!" he remarked, "Oi boy do you have a name?" he asked.

"H-Haru sir." Haru answered as politely as she could manage

"Well at least he's got better manners than a dog, I won't be surprised if he dies within the week." Serizawa remarked, "Anyways I have to be going, I have things to do." He stated and pushed past the two, Haru quickly moving out of his way.

Heisuke sighed when Serizawa disappeared, "Man, I wish I could tell you to be disrespectful when he's around but it'd just get you into trouble. But when it's just us you can say whatever you feel like." He stated, "Anyways let's continue our tour… by the way do you have any idea what a page does because I don't?"


End file.
